1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output device used for, for example, a touch panel or the like, and capable of inputting and outputting an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, an input/output device capable of inputting and outputting an image in three-dimensional space has been proposed as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-86931. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-86931, a microlens array is arranged on a display surface side of a display at a distance equal to the focal length of the microlens array from the display surface, thereby three-dimensional display by a so-called integral system is achieved. In such a technique, in a plurality of pixels forming the display, the number of pixels allocated to one microlens corresponds to the resolution in a depth direction of a three-dimensional image, and the number of microlenses corresponds to the number of pixels on a two-dimensional plane of the three-dimensional image.